1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns valves used for controlling the flow of liquid from a vessel, through a pipe, or to a receptacle. More particularly, it is concerned with a valve which is of compact construction capable of both controlling the flow of liquid through the valve and for preventing backflow of liquid through the valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid handling systems include pipelines, fluid storage vessels such as intermediate bulk containers (IBC's) and the like and are typically provided with valves which are used to control the flow through the system. Those valves may be gate valves, ball valves or other types of controllable valves whereby an operator may regulate the flow of liquid through the system.
In many such systems, the valves must be placed in confined locations which limit the size and configuration of the valve. In some instances, such as sanitary systems or in chemical applications where some chemicals may be reactive with others, it is necessary to avoid reverse flow of the liquid. That is, it may be desirable or essential that the liquid flow in one direction only. Furthermore, any connection of components within the liquid handling system presents a potential for leaks, whereby liquid may leak from a valve, pipe or fitting. There has thus developed a need for a compact valve which meets these demands.